


PepsiCola

by Otakuitus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuitus/pseuds/Otakuitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to John's for the summer cuase its hot as hell in Texas. they have to keep their relationship a secret cuase mr. Egburt is super strict. there's some porn in there but you'll see the warning by our narrator, Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PepsiCola

one day during summer break, my bro flew me to Canada to see my best friend, John Egbert. we're both teens and puberty has done some crazy shit to us. like, John isn't a big ass fan of Nick Cage, not like he was when we were like 13. and i'm still getting over the smuppets. anyway, for the summer i will be with John and his Dad. its so fucking hot in Texas like holly shit! i think bro said something about going to see this dude named Jake. whatever. 

week one: after a long ass flight across the country and going through customs i had to part with my precious apple juice at the airport. john hugged me which was awesome and i got to take an ironic nap in the back of the car while holding john's hand behind my backpack. the nap cured my jet lag and we ran right up the stairs to john's room. i naturally slammed the door behind me which freaked john out and he went and opened it about a few inches. i asked john why he did that, he said something about how strict his old man is. i told him it was totally cool, we're both dudes, no homo. john shook his head. whatever, fine. oh yea, dad even came in and asked that i move my stuff to the guest room across the hall from john's. 

week 2: me and john went out alot. playing in the tree in the front yard, going to the zoo,yadda-yadda. i had to be like a ninja just to try to hold John's hand. when ever i do, john makes the cutest lil face and sound. later, as the sun sets over the other white houses, we hear Mr.Egburt call us in from the kitchen window. how he called us wasnt him sticking his head out. no no no. that would be too normal. John's dad thew a cake at us. i dont know what kind but it had white frosting and blue writing that said " dinner is done. come eat" a cupcake followed with a rather pissed off lil frown. i think that cup cake was for me. we climbed down the tree and went inside and ate. i sat on the opposite side of the table with dad between us. it was kinda quite. like awkwardly quite. john broke the awkward silence.

John: hey Dave, hows your bro doing?  
Dave: he's doing pretty cool man. he and Jake are having fun down under.  
John: so, who's watching your apartment?  
Dave: lil Cal and the Bots.

john snickered. he's laugh is hella cute. he kinda snorts and giggles. i cant help breaking my poker face when he laughs like that. lil dork. oh yea this would be a good time to tell the reader, i have a huge crush on this dweeb. 

John: dave? you ok? 

huh? uh...ah shit man. act cool.

Dave: uh yea man. why ya ask?  
John: you were holding your shirt and sweating.  
Dave: im cool john....hey um.. can i uh..  
John: may you be excused? sure.  
Dave: thanks man.

i took my napkin off my shirt collar, put it by my plate and went up to my room. i threw myself onto the bed and got my iShades. 

Dave: hey bro. pick up please.

the screen is fuzzy with 50 shades of static as it connected to Dirk's shades.

Dirk: yo. what up lil man? ...yo jake easy on the makin. bro is online.  
Dave: wow man. catch ya at a bad time?  
Dirk: nah. we at 2nd. whatup? you sound like something took a piss in your juice?  
Dave: not realy bro.  
Dirk: jake. off. what happened lil man?  
Dave: ...  
Dirk: your anxiety again?  
Dave: yea.  
Dirk: you shut down.  
Dave: ...yea.  
Dirk: hey hey hey lil man. its ok no need for the water works. you got this lil man. deep breaths and think like that old story i used to tell ya.  
Dave: the little crow who flew to the green sun?  
Dirk: yea. that one.  
Dave: thanks bro. have fun. if Jake didnt pass out.  
Dirk: heh. later lil man....ah come on English! wake up! 

i hanged up my shades. laid my head on the pillow and took several deep breaths. this isn't my first rodeo. i did this allot during that stupid game. guess i calmed down so much i fell asleep cause john was quietly knocking on my door and sneaked his way in. i sat up to see him standing on the side of the bed. he hugged me. he's warm, soft, and real. i pulled him into bed and he sat on my lap facing me. his fingers ran over my face and through my hair. he felt the tears that somewhere dried on my face case he whispered in my ear " Dave have you been up here crying?" i nodded. i couldn't see what dorky face he made but i did feel his lips pressed against my forehead. " john, i didn't know you were a homosexual. " i smirked at him, totally know he came out to me and the girls. oh yea. after this is my vivid memory of me and john's totally gay banging. if you don't like to read about massive gay sex. please stop here. for the rest of you, enjoy this big fabulous cruise of homosexual intercourse.


End file.
